


Gamble

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Dark, Gen, Post-Hogwarts, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-16
Updated: 2007-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone believes that we don't think things through</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamble

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 100quills prompt "Gamble"

Everyone believes that we don't think things through – that if we did, we would have finished school, or done something more with our life than opening a joke shop. They believe that if we bothered to try, we could actually make something of ourselves.

No one realizes that we don't gamble unless it’s a sure thing, especially with our own fate. We knew exactly what we were doing when we left Hogwarts; the same thing we were doing when we absconded with a toilet seat from the broken girl's loo back in third year.

We are members of the Order of the Phoenix, and we are Death Eaters, but those are pre-meditated plans of infiltration. It would only be a gamble if we weren't already sworn to Harry.

Because we knew, we knew the first time we met him and saw the power in his eyes, that whichever side he chose, Harry would win this war. And we will be standing behind him when he rules this world.


End file.
